


Sooner or Later

by Slothbeans



Series: Pregnant Michelle [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Avengers Family, College, Dating, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, F/M, Hotels, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker has ADHD, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pregnant Michelle Jones, Protective Michelle Jones, Road Trips, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothbeans/pseuds/Slothbeans
Summary: The idea of proposing burns heavy in Peter's chest. They're both tired from moving, and Michelle wants to get on the road while there's still a good amount of daylight left, so he pushes the thought down temporarily. He decides that this definitely isn't the best time. Not romantic or special enough for a girl like Michelle.But then when?
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Pregnant Michelle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335184
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55
Collections: Spideychelle Week 2020





	Sooner or Later

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Pregnant Michelle AU. You do not need to read the other parts. The story works fine as a standalone, but the previous story explores their early relationship. The next story explores some of the pregnancy and naming of the baby. Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Title Inspiration - [Sooner or Later - Mat Kearney](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o7Z_O_Y7TTA)

Peter and Michelle spend an excruciating weekend moving Michelle's belongings into a rented moving van. It's a sweltering Spring day. The beating sun is a constant reminder of how difficult furniture moving can be as sweat drips from his boy's pores. His super strength makes no difference. Not when Michelle lives on the fourth floor of the dormitory, and he finds himself having to pivot pieces through the winding staircases.

Peter only found out about Michelle's pregnancy a week ago. Quite a shock for both of them. It's a significant interruption of their lifestyles. Still, after talking it over and considering all the options available to them, they decide to keep the baby. They make a choice together. To be parents.

Michelle can continue her education from home. To give their future child the best possible chance at a happy life with two loving parents. Their child has to be a priority. And until they can find a home of their own, she's been welcomed to live with her boyfriend at the Avengers Compound.

But Michelle's university is nearly a thirty-two-hour drive from her new home. That doesn't include time for eating or sleeping or the possibility of traffic. This route is the quickest way for them to bring her stuff home, but it will be a long journey for the tired couple - an even longer drive when they only want to be safe at home in their beds. The plan is to switch out driving, enough to only need one night in a hotel to recharge.

Michelle loads none of the items into the truck. Peter refuses to let her do anything more - despite how she fumes and insists that she can help. Peter refuses to let her move any of the boxes, even though she's very early in the pregnancy and very capable of doing so. Boxes of books and small pieces of furniture, probably not. But she most definitely can carry the lighter boxes filled with bedding and clothes. 

Instead, Michelle packs boxes and says goodbye to her neighbors without giving them an actual explanation for her future absence. Michelle won't miss any of them too badly. She was never close to anyone here, preferring to spend her evening video chatting with her boyfriend in her room's privacy.

To keep Michelle distracted from moving boxes, Peter insists that he needs someone to hold the door for him. When the other dormitory girls offer a flirty smile, he insists he needs his beautiful girlfriend to do it. That shuts them up a bit. Michelle loves it a little too much.

Rumors of pregnancy spread once they see the boy helping her pack - the newest Avenger that's open to the world about his identity. They can barely believe that Peter Parker is here. Michelle was a nobody in the dorm until he arrived. Now she's the only thing anybody can talk about.

It doesn't take too long to pack the small moving van, even with the day's problematic heat. To be fair, Michelle doesn't have that many belongings. She took only what she could carry when she left for school, and her room is cramped at best. When her family disapproved of prioritizing classes over a chance to be an Avenger's wife, Michelle severed that relationship. She took only what she needed to survive. 

Which worked well because the dorm was way smaller than she could have ever expected. She hadn't had a chance to tour the campus with the school so far, but she had been appreciative that her decathlon scholarship covered a room. She had to share it with another girl, but that didn't matter. She was free from her parents.

And although she'll be taking a little break as she goes through this unexpected pregnancy, she knows her boyfriend will support her future schooling. They promised each other to do whatever it takes to make this relationship work - to give her the room to grow and become whoever she wants to be. It will happen when the time is right. Peter Parker never breaks his promises.

It's one of the reasons she loves him so much.

* * *

"You promise you won't get sick?"

"Michelle. I'm twenty-three. I don't get sick on road trips anymore."

She doesn't believe him. They used to be on the debate team together in high school, and she can clearly remember the many times he got sick in the back seat of the bus, though she wishes she could forget. She can remember them having to pull over to the side of the road as he vomits up chunks of his breakfast. That was only a year and a half ago. He can't have grown up that much while she was away at college.

Michelle can feel it in her bones. It's a guarantee that he will get an upset stomach if he's sitting in the passenger's seat - minor bouts of nausea at best. Maybe a bit less likely if he's focused on driving.

"Do you remember that one time in Florida? I really don't feel like having a repeat of the Quaker Oats incident."

Peter strokes her arms softly as he does his best to reassure her. "I promise I won't get car sick. I do lots of car rides at the compound, and it's never happened when I'm working. I just don't get car sick anymore."

Michelle really shouldn't trust him. She has no reason to. It's very unlike the Peter Parker she's grown to know over the last three years, but her body is pregnant and sore, so she really doesn't feel like pushing the matter. Her life is changing so rapidly in a short time that she doesn't know what she wants anymore. All she can do is enjoy the moment alongside the man she loves most.

Besides, the sooner they get on the road, the sooner they get home, and the sooner Michelle gets to take a few days off. She just needs a few days to think.

The road trip starts off well. Michelle curls up in the passenger seat with a good book. Even as a child Michelle never really been affected by car sickness, so she can spend the time catching up on some books she had been neglecting while she had to focus on her studies. 

Though Peter loves driving, he quickly finds the quiet of the car deafening. He isn't a sit still type of person, even if he has something to do. The highway doesn't provide nearly as many distractions as the landscape of the city. 

The boy's attention disorder quickly starts working its way to the forefront of his mind at the two-hour mark - a point when he still has a shit ton of driving to do. His leg bounces in the front seat in an attempt to calm his nerves, but it isn't enough. He turns to Michelle for comfort.

"How's the book?"

"Good."

"What's it about?"

"Politics and gender studies."

"What page you on?"

"Not nearly far enough to make a difference."

"Am I bothering you?"

"No. I'm just tired from packing the van," Michelle sighs as she places her bookmark and closes the book to focus on him. She's seen him like this enough times before to know that he isn't purposely trying to be annoying. It's something he can't control. "Are your jitters bothering you?"

"A little bit. But it's not too bad. You can go back to reading if you'd like."

"Are you sure? I don't mind focusing on you for a while. I know how hard long road trips are for you."

Peter turns at her quick and gives her a genuine smile before returning his gaze back to the road. He's so lucky to have her back in his life. It's been so hard with them separated. He can't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. "I'll be okay. Enjoy your book."

They play the music at a low volume as a compromise.

* * *

They're only on the road for a few hours when Michelle declares she has to use the washroom. She usually lasts much longer when they're on long road trips, but she has a baby growing within her belly, so Peter doesn't use it to tease her. He wouldn't want to make her feel horrible for needing to stop. Not when her body is changing so rapidly. Instead, they stop at the next truck stop for a quick pee and stretch.

It also gives Peter a chance to use the washroom and stretch his aching legs. It gives him a chance to release the energy and breathe some fresh air - something he's needed for over an hour.

Then they head to the gas station to fill up the van's tank and grab some snacks for the road. Michelle settles for some Oreos - since they're vegan. She's trying to be at least a little bit environmentally friendly this year. Peter settles on a sketchy breakfast sandwich that's probably been under the heat lamp all day. His girlfriend doesn't approve, but she has no power to stop him when making poor life decisions.

They even find a single geocache in the area. They love puzzles, so the hobby has become one of their favorite past times in the rare chance they are together. It gives Peter an opportunity to exercise his brain. Michelle loves watching the way his mind works as he searches for the hidden gems. He's so intelligent that he breezes through most of the puzzles, but being a great climber also helps their success rate.

As they walk through the small wooded area, something occurs in Peter's mind. He can't help but wonder if this would be a good time to ask Michelle to marry him. It's not the first time he's considered asking in the last week. She is pregnant with his baby, and he can't imagine spending his life with anyone else, so it seems like the obvious thing to do. 

Is this a good time? Would she even agree to a lifelong commitment like that? He doesn't want her to feel pressured just because she's pregnant. Maybe she doesn't want to get married. That's fine too.

But the idea of proposing burns heavy in his chest. They're both tired from moving, and Michelle wants to get on the road while there's still a fair amount of daylight left, so he pushes the thoughts down for now. He decides that this definitely isn't the best time. Not romantic or special enough for a girl like Michelle. 

But then when?

* * *

That night they stay in a dingy motel. 

Dangerous isn't a worry for them. Peter will protect his girlfriend from anything that threatens her - Michelle's sure of it. As they head to their room, she watches the spotty prostitutes, drug-addicted homeless, and alcoholics on the patio. Michelle does her best to stick near Peter. She's safe as long as she's nearby.

It's not the cleanest thing Michelle has ever seen, but it's free of roaches and bed bugs. The sheets smell freshly sterilized, though she's sure that the linen's dark colors hide years worth of strains. It may be a dangerous place to spend the night, but at least it's clean. It will do.

* * *

They wake up in each other's arms just before dawn breaks - door locked and curtains closed. The beeping of her alarm wakes her first - a reminder that there's still a long trip ahead of them. 

As much as she loves being with Peter, she just wants to get home, even if that means missing out on some intimacy for the moment. A proper bed and kitchen are waiting for her at home. Something she's missed after so long in the dorms. They have the rest of their lives to cuddle.

Most of their belongings are still in the moving truck - which was luckily not broken into overnight - so it doesn't take them too long to get ready. They share a quick shower to get clean before heading out again.

When Michelle sneaks a protein bar from her satchel, Peter realizes how empty his stomach is. The last thing he ate was some fast food the previous evening. The sight of Michelle's food leaves him salivating, and his stomach cramping. But he doesn't ask for a bite. Michelle needs calories more than he does. 

Combined with the effects of his enhanced metabolism, Peter quickly feels the wooziness starting to settle in. The familiar feeling of his road sickness - the same one he promised Michelle wouldn't happen. He swallows his spit down in an attempt to seem together. He can't let his hunger deter their road trip anymore - not when his girlfriend is so desperate to get home. 

But he knows why he's feeling sick. He usually eats food before getting into a moving vehicle. The compound is stocked with snacks, and he always has something to munch on. If Peter forces himself to eat something before he leaves the house, the sickness doesn't come.

"Do we have anything to munch on?" he asks once she's finished, one hand resting on the steering wheel in front of him. Peter's doing his best to make it seem like a simple question, pushing down the stirring feeling in his stomach as he speaks. He can't really stand the idea of food right now, but he knows it will help settle his stomach. "I kind of skipped breakfast this morning."

She looks around but sees nothing. Only discarded food wrappers. "What about all the snacks you bought yesterday at the gas station?"

He narrows his eyes at the road. "Yesterday Peter ate them all."

"Well, that leaves Today Peter in a tight bind. Doesn't it?"

"I can't believe he would betray me like that. I'm never trusting that bastard again..."

"We can stop at the next Mcdonalds if that's okay? There has to be something soon."

"Alright," he gulps down. Hopefully, his stomach will calm by then. It's probably just that feeling you get when you skip breakfast, and your stomach twists in knots. That feeling always goes away after a few moments. All you can do then is swallow down the pukey feeling. 

Peter will probably feel a lot better in ten minutes. He hopes. 

He just needs to focus on the road until then.

* * *

Peter feels horrible. Not only is he ruining the road trip, but he's ruining his chance to give the love of his life the perfect proposal. Michelle deserves something special - something that proves how much he loves her - but he can barely focus on keeping down the bile in his stomach as he drives. There's not a single chance for him to find a romantic place for them to stop. 

"Are you okay, Parker? You're looking kind of pale. More so than usual."

He grips as the steering wheel tightly, being extra careful to not crush it under his strength. His powers always become harder to control when he's not feeling well, so while he's using most of his brainpower trying not to vomit, he's also trying to stay focused enough not to damage the rented van. It's taking everything he has to not damage the weak plastic.

"Yeah," Peter barely spits out. He can't afford to speak right now. Not with his empty stomach battling to be expelled through his throat. "Just hungry."

"Okay. Well, we can fix that. There's a rest stop coming up in just a few minutes. We passed the sign not too long ago. Let's just go see what they have. It's not Mcdonalds, but it's better than nothing. And it'll give you a break from driving. Sound good?"

Peter only nods in reply.

* * *

The road stop has some greasy diner with no brand name attached to it. It's run down and old, but it will give him some time away from the van's neverending rocking. Peter is thankful for the break from driving. The chance for his stomach to stop rocking with the motions of the road.

He spends the first few minutes hiding in the boy's washroom. Without the car's movements, his stomach is beginning to rest, giving him a few strands of hope on making it the rest of the way home without puking. He doesn't feel as bad anymore, like he'll upchuck at any second. Now his stomach is a mild constant temper that will likely be solved with food. Michelle shouldn't notice anything is wrong.

After splashing some cold water on his face, he heads back to the booth where his girlfriend is waiting for him in the small dining room. She greets him with a smile, letting him know that she's already ordered them some drinks - ice tea for herself and ginger ale for Peter. They should be here soon.

"I thought ginger ale would help settle your stomach."

"Thanks. It gets a little sore when I skip meals. You know. Because of the..."

"Bite. Yeah. I know. But it seemed more like that road sickness you were so adamant didn't happen anymore."

"Nope," he lies. "Just need to eat something. Then I'll be good to keep driving."

Peter ends up ordering a burger with fries from the menu. It doesn't seem particularly well made, but it's a safe food for him. Burgers are a staple in most places. It would be very hard for this place to mess up such a simple meal. Peter will likely be satisfied with whatever comes out.

He's wrong. Completely wrong. He's never been more wrong before in his life.

The greasy mess that's presented to him does nothing to help his hunger or panging stomach. It smells like the fryer oil hasn't been changed in weeks, something that his superhuman senses immediately pick up on. In combination with his already turning stomach, he doesn't know if he'll stomach more than a few bites.

But he doesn't want to seem rude. He thanks the waitress and checks Michelle's meal, making sure that she has something healthier to eat. Her option of a salad seems much cleaner, and he's glad that she'll get some nutrition for their baby. That's his biggest concern right now. When he decides her meal is worthy of eating, he returns to his own plate's monstrosity.

Peter can't leave the cafe with an empty stomach. Not when he knows it will solve most of his problems with car sickness. Not to mention how many times he's promised Michelle that he just needs something to eat. That his metabolism is dragging him down. It will be suspicious if he doesn't eat anything.

He could just order another meal. But that would require adding more time to their already overly long road trip, so he forces down half the greasy fries and a few bites of the burger instead. It's just easier to eat the food and get back on the road.

"Still not feeling well?"

"Oh no," he says with a burp. It feels horrible. "Just not very hungry, I guess."

Michelle rolls her eyes but lets it slide anyway. "Why don't I drive for a while? Would that be okay?"

Peter agrees wholeheartedly. Maybe then he can get some rest while she drives.

* * *

Peter's stomach is getting much worse, and he doesn't know how much longer he can take. He can only describe this as torture. Pure torture.

Michelle's been driving for a little over five hours. Five long hours of them stuck in a hot vehicle with the heaviest burger Peter's ever eaten sitting like a rock in his stomach. Much too long for someone who's fighting to keep his meal down. And struggling to keep his composure in front of his very beautiful girlfriend - who was very right about everything, and he owes a massive apology to when this is all over.

It's not only about his stomach, though. The longer he sits in the passenger seat watching trees pass by, the more he frets about asking Michelle to marry him. Every possible scenario seems to be bouncing around his head, creating a flurry of worry and panic. There's too much to process at once. 

Does Michelle even want to marry him? Will he mess up their relationship by asking her? Will she see this as a way to claim her? Will she be pressured if he asks? Does she even want to be married? Does she want to be married to him? Would she hate him for popping the question when she's so stressed?

Is he ruining the moment with his upset stomach? He knows the answer to that one. Most definitely. He can't ask her to marry him in a moving vehicle when he could be throwing up at any moment. She would never forgive him. It would ruin their entire relationship.

And it's not like Peter has a plan or anything. He didn't bring a ring, so he would have nothing to present her with. Only the idea of marrying him. Just something that he's feeling in his gut. It's a lot to ask of her when he couldn't spend more time on an idea. All he knows is that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her.

Just him, his wife, and their baby. An Aunt May. An Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper. That's all they really need to be happy. Maybe a few Avengers thrown into the mix - definitely not Hawkeye. He's too much of a trouble maker. He can't be trusted around their children.

He doesn't think that's too much to ask for. But asking means everything to him. And that's the hard part.

* * *

Michelle recognizes the face about half a minute before it happens.

She's been watching for it for a while, knowing him way too well and how stubborn it can be. It's kept her prepared and ready, sticking close to the side of the road where she can quickly pull over when his nausea becomes too much for him to handle. It's clear that it's happening any second now.

"And there it is," Michelle quips as she pulls the car to the side of the road.

Her boyfriend throws himself from the car, taking a few steps into the bushes before bending over and vomiting his lunch into the flora. She tries not to look, but she can't help but notice how undigested it is. He must have been very uncomfortable to hold it down this long.

He's not a graceful puker. Not at all. Though Michelle doesn't know many people that are. He splatters some on his shirt, probably on his shoes, and there's a smear of bile right below his lower lip. It's going to take more than baby wipes to get him clean again.

Still, Michelle stands nearby with a towel from her suitcase and a bottle of water she grabbed at the last gas station, precisely because she knew this moment was coming. Despite his insistence otherwise. She wanted to be prepared when the inevitable finally happened.

"There you go," Michelle says when he returns to the van. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little," Peter groans as he swishes the water in his mouth and spits it onto the ground next to them. Then he gets to wiping himself down with the towel, trying to clean as much of the puke scene off as possible. It's an impossible task. "I really can't hide anything from you. Can I?"

"Nope. That's why you love me so much. I'm too smart for you."

"Yeah. That's why I love you," Peter mumbles as he gets into the car.

But it's true. That's one of the many reasons he loves her. Michelle is so intelligent and driven - way more than he ever was. But she has a kind heart too. She's compassionate and a giving person, wanting to help people no matter the costs. They're so alike. They understand each other.

That's why he has to ask her tonight. No matter what happens. He will ask her to marry him.

* * *

They're only a few hours away from home now. Peter takes the time to let his forehead rest against the cold glass of the moving truck with his eyes closed. He doesn't sleep but lets his body's dreariness take over until he barely notices the sounds from the other cars on the road. His stomach no longer feels like it will empty itself at any second, but there's still an aching feeling that he can't ignore.

It feels like time goes on forever. When the van finally begins to slow, he figures they must be home. He opens his eyes to take in the bright lights of the city, but it's not nearly as bright as he would expect. Instead, he finds the van pulling into a small hotel chain - probably a Holiday Inn.

"What are we doing here?" he asks groggily.

"I thought it would make sense to take a break for the night. I'm pretty tired from driving, and you are clearly in no state to drive," Michelle says with a reassuring smile. She can't be angry with him. Not when she's been battling with the same stomachaches the last few weeks. She knows how horrible it feels.

"That sounds like a good idea. Thanks, 'Em."

"Besides. You kind of stink like vomit. You need a shower. ASAP."

Peter barely smells it. His senses are dulled compared to earlier. He's exhausted to his very core, unable to experience much of anything right now, but he knows she's probably right. His stained shirt says so. It's probably been stinking up the van the entire time.

"Just use the credit card in my wallet. The red and gold one."

"Was already planning on it," she reveals as she grabs the Stark Industries credit card from his wallet. He'll be okay alone in the car while she gets them checked in. "And you owe me room service since this is kind of all your fault."

"Whatever you want, Michelle. It's all yours."

* * *

Michelle's stripping him of his puke-covered shirt when he finally pops the question, his arms being held above his head in a very vulnerable question. It's not the best moment, but he can't wait any longer to ask. Not when he's so thankful for everything she's done for him today.

"Will you marry me, MJ?"

Michelle laughs. Then she sees his expression.

"Wait. You're serious?"

Peter nods. "I've never been more serious about anything in my entire life. Not becoming Spider-Man or becoming an Avenger. Not when you decided to go off to college. I missed you so much. Every single day all I could think about was you. I can't imagine life without you by my side. Please marry me."

Peter's heart is pounding in his chest. He can feel how terrified he is. Likely Michelle can too. He gazes into her eyes lovingly as he confesses every bit of his feelings. He can't find the right words to explain his love for this woman. All he can do is try his best. 

Michelle tosses the shirt to the floor and grabs his hand tenderly. She doesn't seem upset with him, but there's a hesitance that sends sadness through Peter's heart. 

"Peter... It's not that I'm saying no. But this probably isn't the best time. You're covered in your own vomit. We're both exhausted from the road trip. Do you really want to remember this moment?"

"I know. You're right," Peter says with a laugh. He's surprised how relieved he feels - how at peace he is with the whole situation. "This probably wasn't the best time. But I couldn't help myself."

"It's because you're such a hopeless romantic."

"I'll try again later. At a better time. I promise"

Michelle gazes at him fondly. She can't believe how far she's come in life. What kind of life she's building. How worth it this man makes her feel. But most importantly, how much she loves him.

"Damn right, you will. Now go brush your teeth so I can kiss you."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr too. My username is [@slothbeans](https://slothbeans.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you like the story, please leave a review. It really helps me stay motivated and I do my best to reply to them all <3
> 
> Super excited to get another one added to my Pregnant Spideychelle series. And expect lots more Spideychelle content over the next week, though they will be separate stories and not part of the Pregnant Spideychelle series <3


End file.
